


the iron grip of you

by clizzyhours



Category: Crier's War Trilogy - Nina Varela, Crier’s War
Genre: Bedroom, F/F, Love, Softness, Sweetness, pondering, someplace in the future, thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:15:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23147593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clizzyhours/pseuds/clizzyhours
Summary: Crier would destroy the world for Ayla but she knows she is content with what she has. Her love.—or crierayla & softness
Relationships: Crier/Ayla
Comments: 14
Kudos: 46





	the iron grip of you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MalecHeline](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalecHeline/gifts).



> warnings: no warnings  
> for anique. happy birthday to one of the most gentlest & sweetest people i know. i am determined to get you to know ur worth bby  
> love you
> 
> please enjoy; thank you.

Crier would destroy the world for this girl, this woman and it is terrifying the lengths she would go too.

She was Made and the strength she possesses borders divinity but when she looks at Ayla, she knows she would never hurt her.

She can’t — not when she feels so overcome and incoherent, drowning in glorious love.

Ayla, Ayla, Ayla, she chants and thinks and breathes and stares at the slumbering human girl next to her. Her pretty hair and skin and her fierceness and gods, she is so very gone.

Who else?

It could never be anyone else.

She looks at Ayla and sees the world.

Crier sees her future.

She sees her heart.

“Ayla,” She murmurs softly among the darkness of the room. Crier slips back under the covers and entangles her body with Ayla’s.

I love you, She whispers, says against the name of Ayla’s neck and somewhere deep inside of her, she knows Ayla hears this truth.

I love you and gods, it will never be anyone else.


End file.
